Fallen in love
by IzayaOrihara8
Summary: Izaya Orihara has fallen in love with Shizuo Heiwajima But Shizuo hates Izaya and will never like him back. Izaya thinks that he should die. If Shizuo doesn't love him theres no point in living and plus the hurt of Shizuo not liking him is making the pain hurt even more. Maybe if he killed himself the pain would go away. He's trying to keep up with living through the pain
1. Chapter 1

"'There's a place for everthing in life. Or maybe there isn't? Why do I bother to question myself at this point in time. It would be better to just die. If your wondering what this is about... well It's about Shizu-chan. I may or may not have a crush on him but he doesn't like me back. Well at least I don't think so. I haven't asked him if he liked me yet'

Izaya was thinking to himself as he walked down the streets of Ikebukuro. He was also trying to listen to one of his pissed off cilents. He just decided to hang up. The informant was to worried about his feelings for Shizuo at the moment. He didn't know what he would do. The pain of thinking :ohShizuoDoesn'tLikeMe: was hurting him way to much. Maybe Izaya should just- no. He couldn't just kill himself. He had to stay strong. Maybe asking if Shizuo liked him would make him feel better.

Shizuo was walking around Ikebukuro looking for Izaya in the crowd ready to throw a vending machine at him. Then Shizuo spotted him. He pointed the vending machine towards him and threw it over at him hitting Izaya in the head.

'Ugh... Shizuo. Why?'

Izaya fell to the ground and held his head in pain. Blood dripping down onto the ground. Izaya didn't feel like moving. People were looking at Izaya thinking :ShouldWeCallAnAmbulance: Shizuo then walked over to Izaya.

"IZAYA!'

Izaya tried standing up. He struggled but manged to stand up. Still holding his head blood still dripping on the ground.

"Shizu-chan... why did you throw a vending machin at an innocent bystander?'

Izaya questioned the blonde.

"Innocent bystander my ass! I hate you and you know it! you bastard!'

Izaya looked down at the ground. Hurt by the words Shizuo had said to him. He loved Shizuo so much. But Shizuo hates him. Izaya couldn't bare looking at the blonde informant any longer so he walked off and went to his apparement the blood still dripping from his head. He refuses to go to the hospital because maybe this would make him die. All the blood dripping from his head and no help and support for it.

When Izaya reached the building he ended up falling to the ground and passing out. There was of course no one around to see that he passed out. Its from the lack of blood from his head. Losing the blood on head is worse then anything else.

 **I'm very proud of myself with this story. the next chapter will be up soon. right now my internet broswe is well down and not working correctly. But I was able to get this chapter in. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my story and I apologize if my chapters are short. I'll try to make them longer as I go. IzayaOrihara8 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya woke up in the hospital. Namie must of took him here. Izaya sighed knowing that he was in the hospital.

"You'll be out today Mr. Orihara. Infact you may leave now'

The doctor left Izaya alone. Izaya stood up since he was aloud to leave now. He walked out of the door and walked out of the hospital. He had a medical bandage wrapped around his head. There was a little blood on it. His head must of been still bleeding when they put the bandage on. Izaya then got a phone call. It was Masaomi. 'What does he want?' Izaya thought to himself then answered the phone.

"Hello Masaomi. What is it you want?'

Izaya was very frem in what he said making sure that his emotions for Shizuo wouldn't take over him.

"I was just going to ask if you were alright is all, Haha! Sounds odd coming from my mouth asking if your okay!'

Masaomi joked a bit and laughed a bit at his joke.

"Well I'm fine'

Izaya then hung up after that. He felt like he was going to c-cry. What? Cry? Izaya? Nah. He wouldn't cry. Would he? Maybe, maybe not.

Izaya walked to his apparement. When he got there he went onto his floor and went into his home. He laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. His heart felt like it wasn't even there. He felt as if his heart burst out of his chest and exploded. Izaya covered his eyes and cried silently. He felt broken. The pain was to much. He hated the pain that he felt inside. He needed to somehow forget about the pain inside him. Maybe the black haired informant could go for a walk.

Izaya sat up then stood up. He walked out of his home and walked out of the apparment building. He was feeling even more down then before. He really needed something to get his mind off things. Maybe if he went to a bar and got drunk maybe he'd forget about Shizuo. It wasn't like Izaya to go to the bar and drink though but if anything would get rid of the pain he was willing to drink his sorrow and pain away.

Izaya found a bar near by and walked inside. He took a seat near the bar table and gave the bar tender money for 7 drinks. The bar tender gave him the drinks and Izaya downed every single one of them. He gave the bar tender more money for another 7 drinks. The bar tender gave him the 7 other drinks and Izaya down those as well and he was now drunk. Izaya stood up and made his way to the door. He tried his best not making a scene. I couldn't see straight. He was trying his best to walk straight. While Izaya was walking the streets of Ikebukuro he was thinking about Shizuo. 'Ugh! Drinking didn't get my mind off Shizu-chan! I'm picturing Shizuo naked now!' Izaya thought to himself. His dirty thoughts taking over his mind. When Izaya thought Shizuo he then spotted Shizuo leaning against a wall. Izaya decided to walk over to him. Shizuo looked at the drunk Izaya and thought to himself 'damn it! why won't he leave me alone?!'

"Shizu-chan~'

Izaya purred and smirked slightly. He fell on Shizuo.

"Whoa! get off! Wait... your drunk? Aren't you?'

The informant nodded.

"Of course I'm drunk Shizu-chan'

Izaya smirked even more. His purr only getting louder.

"I'll take you home I guess'

Shizuo put Izaya on his shoulders and walked him to his home. Izaya walked up to his apparment himself and walked inside. He flopped onto the couch. He ended up falling asleep. He was tired and not feeling to good after drinking 14 drinks. Hopefully the morning would go alot better for Izaya.

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 1 and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think this chapter is longer then chapter 1 I'm not sure. Anyways. My update for chapter 3 may be tonight or tomorrow. I'm not sure when it will be. It depends on if I feel like writing tonight. IzayaOrihara8 out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya woke up the next morning to find himself in his apparment. He didn't rememeber coming here last night but oh well. He sat up and looked around. His head was pounding. Probably a hangover from last night. Oh well. After all Izaya did have 14 drinks in totally. Probably not the best idea but Izaya was just glad that it was his day off unless one of his cilents decided to call him.

Izaya decided to stand up and go outside of his apparment and go for a walk. He was tired still but thought that maybe a walk would get his mind off things. After what happend with Shizuo throwing a vending machine at him he didn't know weather he should go see Shizuo again or just give up on loving Shizuo. What was really the point in loving someone when they hate your guts for no good reason? Everything is pointless. 'I'm never going to get the blonde to like me. He hates me. He hates my guts. There's no point in trying to get him to like me. Everythings just gonna go down hill anyways' Izaya thought to himself. He wasn't going to force Shizuo into liking him. It doesn't seem right to get someone into liking you unless the have a crush on you.

Izaya looked around. He heard his cell phone ring and he looked at who was calling. 'Huh? Shizu-chan? Why are you calling me?' Izaya thought to himself then answered his phone.

"Just thought I'd say that I brought you home last night since you were a drunken idiot'

Shizuo said in his normal tone.

"Thanks. I guess...? It isn't quite like you for helping me or for calling me. Do you like me back or something?'

Izaya questioned. He can't believe he said that out loud infront of Shizuo over the phone.

"I still hate your guts'

Shizuo hung up and Izaya sighed. 'Of course he still hates me' Izaya thought to himself.

Izaya continued his walk around Ikebukuro. He was sooooooo bored. Maybe he could get Shizuo to drink with him tonight and maybe get him to have "fun" with the black haired informant. It was the perfect plan. 'Now its time to call Shizuo and see what he says to drinking' Izaya thought to himself.

Izaya then called Shizuo and the blonde answered his phone.

"Shizu-chan. do you want to come drinking with me tonight?'

Izaya questioned Shizuo. He purred as well.

"Sure I guess. As long as you don't plan on doing anything stupid'

"I promise'

Izaya wasn't promising anything. He hung up on Shizuo and they met up at the bar. Izaya got out money to pay for 14 drinks for both him and Shizuo. He gave the bar tender the money and the bar tender handed the 2 boys 14 drinks each. Izaya downed his all right away. Shizuo did he same thing.

"Lets go home Shizu-chan~'

Izaya stood up and Shizuo nodded and also stood up. They both walked to Izaya's apparment trying to walk straight the best they could. Once they got into Izaya's apparment Izaya sat down on the couch. Shizuo did the same. Izaya smirked at Shizuo and climbed ontop of him and purred. Shizuo blushed slightly. Since Shizuo was drunk he wasn't himself.

"Izaya. your just so cute'

Izaya thought 'yes! yes! yes! He called me cute!' Izaya wasn't actually drunk. He pretended to drink the bottles this time and well he put the bottles on the floor after pretending to drink them. Getting Shizuo drunk was the best plan he had yet. Shizuo pinned Izaya to the couch. Izaya blushed. Shizuo then kissed Izaya on the lips. Izaya blushed deeply. Shizuo smiled through the kiss. Izaya enjoyed this. He was happy that Shizuo was kissing him but everything would be forgotten in the morning well for Shizuo but not for Izaya becuase Izaya wasn't drunk so he wouldn't forget anything of what happened.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if I don't update my story. I'm going to be working on a different story. Posibly another Shizuo x Izaya story I'm not sure yet. Ehehe. Sorry if my chapters are still short I can't tell if there long or not. IzayaOrihara8 out!**


End file.
